This application relates to a method of facilitating the brazing of mate faces between adjacent turbine components.
Gas turbine engines are known and typically include a compressor which compresses air and delivers it into a combustion chamber. The air is mixed with fuel and combusted in the combustion chamber. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors.
Controlling the flow of the products of combustion is important to provide the most efficient operation in the gas turbine engine. Thus, vanes are positioned in the flow path to direct and control the gases as they approach turbine rotors. One known type of vane arrangement includes a plurality of vanes which are attached to circumferentially adjacent vanes to form a full ring. While welding has been utilized to secure the adjacent vanes, welding is typically labor intensive.
Thus, it is known to braze the adjacent vanes together. However, due to the build-up of the tolerance across the plurality of adjacent structures, it has sometimes been difficult to properly position the vanes with a brazing technique.